Life is Strange
by ChloeMerwin
Summary: Aaliyah Anderson was just a normal college student at Julliard, school of arts. Her major, artistic visualization. Everything is fine until she wakes up from a dream that felt so real. Soon, supernatural things start to appear around her, and after figuring out she can reverse time, as from an event in a girl's washroom, she has little time to figure out her dream and what it means


_**Chapter 1.**_

A storm was brewing, the wind was blowing her hair around frantically, ahead she saw a silvery doe staring back at her. It was transparent, majestic almost. The doe turned and started to sprint away and Aaliyah started after it as best as she could through the storm. The wind was harsh, blowing things around her. In the distance though she saw the lighthouse she was always so familiar with. "Thank you, random doe." She whispers as she heads up a path leading to the base of the lighthouse.

What she saw would probably make anyone pass out but she stood her ground, looking out across the lake to where an enormous tornado was, the water rising up into a huge wave, ready to crash down on her home town that she grew up in. "What in the world?!" Above Aaliyah, she saw a rather large boat fly into the lighthouse, spinning wildly out of control into her direction. She knew it was hopeless, but she held out her hand anyways and the next thing she knew she was sat back in her art class.

Mr. Krint was talking about abstract painting, around her were the kids in her class. _Was that all a dream? It seemed so real._

"Abstract art uses a visual language of shape, form, color and and line to create a composition which may exist with a degree of independence from visual references in the world. On the screen you see a definition of the term abstract. A circle with a series of circles of different colors and lines with a different form of each circle. Now I would like for you to come up with your own visual representation of the term abstract to be due at the end of the week. In 1912, who helped invent abstract art? Anyone? How about you Miss Anderson."

"Oh, uh. Well I don't really know." she replied.

"I do! It was Vasily Kandinsky, Frantisek Kupka, Francis Picabia, and Robert Delaunay" Coralie Laurence replies smugly.

"Correct, Laurence, and great job on the self-portrait. Mr. Fenrir, please if you may, don't go and do your assignment about a girl this time. Maybe actually try to earn yourself a grade. Oh and don't see that I don't know you're there Miss Anderson. You still haven't handed in your self-portrait, may you come see me after class."

"Yes, Mister." Aliyah replied with a heavy sigh. She was never going to get away with this one.

The bell rings and everyone gets up to leave. _Maybe I can get out of here before he notices._ she thought as she gathered her stuff and sneaking to the door. Turning the knob of the door handle, she sighs when her teacher calls out to her, saying that she can't run from this one.

He was talking to Coralie Laurence. The rude, popular suck-up to the teacher kind of person. She was even suspicious that there may be more going on between Coralie and Mr. Krint. It disgusted her to no limit, and she definitely was _never_ going to snoop around about it. Besides she was still confused and very curious as to why she had a very vivid dream like that.

First because she has never fallen asleep in class before, sure she may have dozed a few times, but she never fell asleep. Secondly, she actually enjoyed this class. She really did like art. Though just the hands on activities they do.

She walked over to his desk, hands fidgeting nervously. "Alright, that's all Miss Laurence, I will speak to you again next class. And now, Anderson, I believe you haven't handed in your latest project. Is there a reason why you haven't submitted it?"

"Uhm, well. You see Mr. Krint, I have a perfectly good answer to that. You see, I've just had a lot of homework lately, and I've been getting behind because there is just so much!" _Smile innocently. Like it all isn't just one enormous lie. Everything is fi-_

"You see though. I don't believe you when you say that. I've been keeping up with your other teachers who say that you have been on time with all their homework. So tell me Aaliyah, why is it that you haven't turned your project in yet?" Mr. Krint replies with no expression on his face.

"Sorry, Mr. Krint. Sorry, it's just, the past couple of days, I've just been really out of it. Even I'm confused."

Mr. Krint sighs, "Fine. Please just get it to me by the end of the week. If not, I will have to fail you on this assignment, which will be really bad for your school record. Now go enjoy your afternoon."

She nodded and left the class quickly. Kids were lingering in the halls, some were laughing and she even saw a couple making out against a locker. Things here at high school was weird for her. She didn't fit in, so she felt awkward around those situations.

"Hey look, it's the weird girl. I bet you that she has never been kissed. No surprise there, the only likeable thing about her is her name. How do you spell it? A-a-l-i-y-a-h? Unique..." Then they laugh. Holding back a sigh, she quickens her pace into the girls washroom.

The water feels refreshing against her face. Sighing she wanders to the back of the bathrooms, away from the view of the mirrors just to be alone. She wanted to fit in, have more than just one friend and a few acquaintances.

"It's okay. Your okay, don't worry! Everything is fine, no one will find out." There's another voice in the bathroom. It's male. Aaliyah, who hid behind the stalls to be alone, gathers the courage to peek around the corner to see what male invaded the girls bathroom, finding that it was Peter Fenrir. He was a rich boy, arrogant and self absorbed. She had no clue what he was doing in the girls washroom until she saw the gun in his hand.

She stumbled backwards, bringing a hand to her mouth to stop the scream that almost escaped, but it didn't help whatsoever because of the mop bucket had been behind her at the time, which had now been toppled over. She was so dead. He was going to kill her unless she did something.

There was nothing to help her though. The only things she had at the moment were the mop bucket and the mop, and a fire alarm.

 _Fire alarm! If I pull that, then he has to leave before he finds me._ It was a stupid plan. She knew that he still might look where she is, but it was worth a try.

"Who's there? Come out, I know you're there, I heard you!" he yells.

"Peter! There you are! I've been looking for you for a while now!" That was a girl's voice. Aaliyah vaguely recognized it. The voice was very familiar, but she couldn't place the person it belonged to.

Peter's footsteps faded back to the sinks and she was so very thankful for whoever came into the washroom. She started to peek around the corner once again.

"So, where's my money?" Peter asked.

"I don't have it yet. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I can get it to you by the end of the week." The girl, who had electric blue hair and ripped jeans with a band t-shirt on had replied.

"You don't have it? I want my money back now!" Peter had pushed the nameless girl into the wall by the bathroom door, gun pointed against her throat. "I want my money, so you better go and get it today. I will give you no longer than that or I will be back. And I will bring this gun with me!"

"I can't! I just need a little longer! And don't you dare point that thing at me! I know you wouldn't shoot me. You need me to get your money back."

"You saying I won't do it? You thought wrong you stupid girl." he yells at her. Then there was a gunshot. It was loud and Aaliyah's ears were ringing. All she knew was that she was screaming, and Peter had turned to look at her, he had the gun cocked at her then fired again.

Aaliyah sat up quickly in her seat. Her eyes were wide, and it looked like she was sitting back in her art class. She didn't know what was going on anymore.

"Abstract art uses a visual language of shape, form, color and and line to create a composition which may exist with a degree of independence from visual references in the world. On the screen you see a definition of the term abstract. A circle with a series of circles of different colors and lines with a different form of each circle. Now I would like for you to come up with your own visual representation of the term abstract to be due at the end of the week. In 1912, who helped invent abstract art? Anyone? How about you Miss Anderson." Mr. Krint says.

 _Wha?! I already heard this!_

"I'm sorry, what did you say mister?" She asked, her eyes were wide and anyone could tell she was scared out of her mind and very confused. "Ah, um the answer is that they were, Vasily Kandinsky, Frantisek Kupka, Francis Picabia, and Robert Delaunay?"

"Correct Anderson. Well done"

The class continued the same way it had before. The same things happened, because the teacher still called her up to speak with him, who said the same exact thing as before about her homework, so then after she had ran out into the hall and practically sprinted to the washroom, _What if I turned back time? Can I save that girl, Peter shot?_

Aaliyah ran to the back of the bathroom, out of sight from the mirrors and grabbed the mop and breaking the glass to the fire alarm, and had just put the mop down when the bathroom door opened again. Peter was there, leaning against the sink and talking to himself about how it would be okay, and the girl walked in again.

 _If things are going to be the exact same, I don't have much time, pull the stupid fire alarm now!_

"You saying I won't do it? You thought wrong y-"

Aaliyah had pulled the fire alarm...

Peter and the mystery girl had finally gone out of the bathroom, and with a sigh, Aaliyah slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

The girl was safe. Aaliyah had somehow saved the girl from getting killed. She didn't know what had happened, but she felt good. She save a life.

She had also turned back time. She wasn't sure how she did that. She wasn't even going to ask. But at the moment, she was extremely grateful it had.

She could turn back time, but for how long? She remembered getting a pretty painful headache when she had turned time back the first time. What about the scary dream about the tornado. Had she turned back time as well to try and stop it from happening? She doesn't know the date of when it will happen though, so she wouldn't know what to do to stop it, or when it would happen to be able to evacuate on time.

She would stop worrying about it today. She needed to relax and think things through about what happened today.

Aaliyah had snuck out of the bathroom and then outside to not be caught and sighed. She was going to head back to her dorm and take a nap. That's all she wanted to do now. Just go to sleep and never wake up.

She couldn't do that though, because the next thing she knew, she saw that it was snowing. It wasn't even close to winter, and besides, where she lives, they never get snow. Never. Which meant that a really bad storm was brewing and she still had no idea what to do.

Aaliyah had still gone for a nap though. She wanted to be able to concentrate later to be able to understand what was happening.

All she knew though was that she may be the town's only hope at surviving the disaster soon to come.


End file.
